Fighter
Not to be confused with the Gaiden class A Fighter (also called Axe Fighter (斧戦士) in the Jugdral Series games) is a robust unit specializing in axes. They tend to have high HP and strength, moderate Speed, but poor defense. They are present in all games in the series. In the Tellius Series, the Laguz Tigers are, stat wise, the equivalent of a fighter, having the same types of growths (except they have very high defence in tiger form). In the beginning of every game, they can be used to beat enemy Soldiers and Knights most easily. Promotion Fighters can't class change in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Mystery of the Emblem. In the later games of the series, however, they usually promote to Warriors, although Thracia 776's Axe Fighter units promote to Mercenary instead. In both Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Fire Emblem: Awakening they are given the option of promoting into either a Warrior or a Hero, gaining the ability to use swords. Variations In Thracia 776, Axe Fighters have higher skill and speed, being essentially Sword Fighters with axes. Although named Fighter, Alm's class in Fire Emblem Gaiden is very different from this one, actually being a regular, sword-using class, promoting to Hero. It should be noted that no player units in Gaiden can use axes. Combat Fighters wield axes, which allows maximum use of their high strength. Their main weakness is their low defense. Fighters serve well as tanks alongside other supporting units such as Cavaliers and Knights. It is wise to have a healer nearby to keep the Fighter on his feet. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Wlv: 20 Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 23 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 18 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 23 *Res: 15 Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 29 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 23 Notable Fighters Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Mystery of the Emblem/Shadow Dragon *Barst - A mercenary under Ogma who has a mild mannered personality. After the War of Darkness he left Talys and supposedly became a pirate. *Bord - A mercenary under Ogma who is known for his skill. After the War of Darkness he became a woodcutter. *Cord - A mercenary under Ogma who is known for his speed. Like his fellow mercenary Bord, he became a woodcutter after the War of Darkness. Akaneia Saga/Shin Monshō no Nazo *Dice - A mercenary resembling a Viking who seeks fortune. He is Malice's father. Genealogy of the Holy War *Dimaggio *Gerrard *Johalva- the youngest son of Danan, younger brother of Burian and Johan, half-nephew of Lex, and grandson of Langobalt Thracia 776 *Orsin- member of the Fiana Freeblades *Halvan- member of the Fiana Freeblades Binding Blade *Lot - A mercenary under Dieck *Wade - A mercenary under Dieck *Damas Rekka no Ken *Bartre *Dorcas *Zagan The Sacred Stones *Garcia- former soldier of Renais and the father of Ross *O'Neill *Possible promotion for: Ross Path of Radiance *Boyd- member of the Greil Mercenaries, the younger brother of Oscar, and the older half-brother of Rolf Radiant Dawn *Nolan - Leader of the Dawn Brigade *Pugo Awakening *Vaike *Excluding the Avatar and any of the potential children, it is also a Reclassing option for Gaius, Donnel, Basilio, and Priam. See Also *Warrior *Hero *Axe Gallery File:Fighter.jpg|Concept artwork of the Fighter class from Awakening. File:AxeFighterTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Axe Fighter, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:FighterDS.png|Generic CG portrait of of the Fighter class from the DS titles. File:Fighter animation.gif|Animation of a Fighter performing a normal attack in the GBA titles. File:FE6 Fighter Critical.gif|Animation of Lot, a Fighter from Binding Blade, performing a critical attack. File:FE7 Fighter Hand Axe Critical.gif|Animation of Dorcas, a Fighter from Rekka no Ken, performing a normal attack with a Hand Axe. File:FE13 Fighter (Gaius).png|Gaius with the thin Fighter model in Awakening. File:FE13 Fighter (Vaike).png|Vaike with the large Fighter model in Awakening. File:FE1 Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE3 Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Axe Fighter Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Axe Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Axe Fighter Enemy.gif|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Axe Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE8 Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fighter class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Vaike Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Vaike as a Fighter in Awakening.